A Crazy Case Called Love
by lovagirl132
Summary: Sakura's been working in the mental institution ever since she graduated from college. What is she to do when she's assigned to a man who doesn't act crazy yet supposedly is? What if she falls for him? DeiSaku SakuDei DeidaraxSakura SakuraxDeidara
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1**

"_DR. HARUNO PLEASE REPORT TO WING D OFFICE. I REPEAT, DR. HARUNO PLEASE REPORT TO WING D OFFICE!"_

I looked up and over to the speaker, mug of hot cocoa frozen in midair as I raised an eyebrow. I had never been called down to the D wing of the hospital before.

"A first for everything I guess..." I muttered to myself while setting the mug down on my table and getting up out of my seat, my clean white uniform moving with me.

My name is Sakura Haruno, 22 years old and a hardworking Doctor. Well, we refer to ourselves as doctor's at least, while others refer to us as physiatrists. I work in a hospital meant for the mentally ill, or, as others would say, the nut house.

I stepped up the stairs, walking past the open garden where patients sat or stood doing their own thing with their doctor standing right beside them. I felt a little tense as I looked at them and then glanced back up the stairs as I walked a step at a time.

It was natural that I would be a little nervous having to be called down all the way to the other side of the building where the D wing was. The hospital was split up into 4 different sections based on the intensity of the patients mental condition.

I had always worked with the A and occasional B wing patients, naturally the easier ones. D wing was where they kept the highest intensity patients, I had only passed the place once on my first day working here and I had made sure to never go down there again.

I paused in front of the large bolted doors, and gulped thinking back to that day of wandering full of shouting, pleads, and hysterical laughter.

"C'mon Sakura you can do this...Just suck it up." I whispered to myself, my hand quivering to press the small button on the side of the door that would let the security guard know to open up. Yes, it was bad enough that they had to have SECURITY behind 3 CEMENTED DOORS.

I pressed the button and listened to the small feeble echo of the buzzer before the doors opened before me and I walked inside, flinching when they slammed and bolted shut behind me.

I kept on a straight face as I took an immediate left and entered the main office of the D wing. The D wing secretary looked up and then smiled before motioning to the seat in front of her. I sat down.

"Good morning Sakura."

"Um...Good morning Shizune..." I said nonchalantly to hide how nervous I felt. I had always had a large pride that refused to show any sort of weaknesses to others. My best friend and favorite patient, Hinata, doesn't even know that I can get scared, nervous, and all those other revealing emotions.

All my co-workers were afraid of me because of this, while my bosses and superiors were happy to have such a strong worker.

I tucked a pink strand of hair behind my ear, a bad habit of mine that I do whenever I'm nervous.

"Now Sakura...You are probably curious as to why I called you down here?" Shizune started, a small smile on her face as she watched my eyes shift slightly. I shrugged and she continued, "Well, as you know, you have kept up an impressively high record of cured patients..."

"They were simple cases that any doctor would've been capable of treating." I answered, hoping to god this conversation wasn't heading in the area I hope it wasn't entering.

Shizune smiled, "It's because of an attitude like that, that you have become one of the doctor's the D wing has been interested in. To put it plainly...," She ducked down to pull out a folder from under her desk and slid it across the table to hand it to me.

"We have thought about it and discussed this, and the D wing staff agrees that you should be transferred. Why, with your impeccable ability to raise to the same level as the patient going to a bit harder more of a challenge shouldn't be too much for you."

"But my patient Hinata...," I muttered, not liking the idea at all of having to work with patients I wouldn't be able to communicate with without them suddenly screaming or laughing.

"Oh yes, the A wing girl with the extreme Acousticophobia (Fear of noises), Agoraphobia(fear of public spaces), and Chiraptophobia (fear of being touched)...Don't worry Sakura, you'll still be a part of the A wing until you cure that girl."

I held back a sigh of relief, at knowing that I wouldn't have to leave Hinata with some new strange doctor.

"Are you willing to take the job?" Shizune asked looking at me expectedly.

I groaned, as I made my way down the hallways after accepting Shizune's request to take care of the new D wing patient that had been admitted only this morning. What else could I have done? I couldn't have just flat out rejected her when she needed me the most!

I looked at all the D wing outfits that hung beside the door of each room I passed. Each doctor had to wear a special suit before entering a patient's room. The suit's were heavy, but strong and had an emergency button plugged into the inside just in case a doctor were to be attacked.

I shook my head to rid the image of being pinned down to the floor by a blood-thirsty monster. Wait, what!? Since when did I think of patients of being monsters!? They're not monsters, just misunderstood!

I paused and stared through the glass window attached to one of the doors, back at a patient who kept staring at me. I smiled at the female patient, looking to be around 8-10 years old, causing a wide grin to plaster on her face.

_See?_, I thought to myself. _That's just proof that they're misunder-_

I cut myself off when she started to lick the window, not removing her eyes from me as she got drool all over it.

I continued to smile. That wasn't a very unusual thing, she probably just wanted to play. I wondered to myself why she was even in D wing.

That's when she let out a blood-curdling scream that echoed through the empty hallway before her mouth foamed and she started to smash her head against the window.

I managed to hide the horrified look as I scurried along.

Okay, maybe that was a _little_ more extreme then what I was used to. As I continued to scurry down the hallway, I opened up the folder in my hands to read the contents on my first new D wing patient.

However, I frowned in confusion the minute I opened it, and flipped through all the informational papers only to see that all the form requirements were blank. Even 'name' was blank to add to my confusion.

Did Shizune really expect me to be able to care for a patient whom I didn't even know much background information about? Unless...

_The challenge was for me to find the background information myself!_ I held back a whimper of fear, when I reached my conclusion only to find out I was standing outside the patient's room.

What if he was a mass murderer and tortured all of the people so they died slowly and painfully!? Or, instead of torturing them he locked them up and made them starve to death? Or what if-

"Shut up!" I scolded myself sharply, as I worked to get into my protection outfit. All I was doing was putting unnecessary thoughts into my head that probably weren't even true to the slightest. When I finished putting the suit on and had zipped up the front, I stood patiently at the door, too scared to move.

"C'mon Sakura, you can do this..." I whispered determinedly to myself. "Don't be a baby...Just step inside and..." I flung the door open, threw myself inside, and then slammed it shut behind me, breathing heavily all the while.

I took a deep breath and turned, tense, and ready for any sudden move or attack. I let out the air I had been holding and looked around the room.

It...was empty.

_No...they're probably just hiding..._, I thought as I walked further into the room. The room was pure white, white walls, white wooden floor, white lounge couch, white king-sized bed in the corner, and just one small window in the corner barely large enough to stick your arm through.

"Nice accommodations..." I muttered sarcastically to myself as I walked around the room and searched the bed and couch for any sign of the D wing patient.

After about 10 minutes of searching I stood bewildered in the middle of the room. Where were they? I should've been able to see some type of contrasting color in all this white!

I unzipped my protection outfit and stepped out of it to fan myself and look around. I know that was probably a really dangerous thing to do, but it got REALLY hot inside of it! I continued to turn my head from side to side to see if they would suddenly pop up.

"Where the heck are they...?"

I didn't have any time to react to the sudden battle cry of, "HUZAA!!" When an object fell from above me and forcefully pushed me to the ground. I screeched when I hit the ground and let out an 'oof' when the object laid directly on top of me.

Only it wasn't an object, but a person. Who happened to be a young male. A very handsome young male. A very handsome young male who had me trapped between the cold wooden floor and his 100 something pounds of pure hot flesh and muscle.

Awkward.

The male shook the blond hair out of his eyes, and grinned down at me. "Caught you, yeah!" He blinked and I felt myself blush when his aqua eyes met my emerald ones, before he grinned even wider. "Ooh, and I caught a cutie!"His eyes glanced down somewhere below my neck and he smirked, "A nicely breasted cutie too, yeah."

I sucked in a breath in anger and embarrassment, and couldn't stop myself from making my knee shoot up and hit him in the groin. He immediately rolled off to clutch the area that was hit as I stood and pointed an accusing finger.

"You pervert!" I shouted, my hair most likely disheveled from hitting the floor. He groaned, and managed to stand up and glare at me.

"What the hell you crazy bitch, yeah!?" His voice slightly squeaked from the pain.

I twitched and clutched my fist, "You want to call me a bitch aga-" I paused. What the heck was I doing!? I can't just suddenly shout at someone, even if they had done something like that! I swallowed my pride and relaxed myself, "I'm sorry...That was very rude of me...Is there some way I could apologize to you?" I inwardly smirked. That's the way to go! Calm and collected!

"Your body." He instantly answered, clutching his lower regions less.

"Um...What?" I asked, and then shook my head, "I'm not just some cheap whore..."

"Could've fooled me, yeah." He mumbled to himself.

I ignored the comment and turned on my heel to leave, "I don't have time to be arguing with you, I'm supposed to be meeting the new patient that was submitted here this morning. Now if you'll excuse-"

"You're looking at him." He said while walking behind him to flop down on the couch. I turned slowly.

"W-What...?"

He smirked at the stunned expression on my face, "Submitted here just this morning, nice to meet you, I'm Deidara, yeah. You are...?" He raised an eyebrow and rested his head on his arms behind him.

"S-Sakura...Sakura...Haruno." I stared at him, disbelievingly. This guy was supposed to be my patient? This perverted cocky guy was MY patient!? He didn't look nor act like a person who belonged in D wing! "I guess I'll be your doctor from here on out..." I mumbled.

"Sakura..." He muttered the name to himself as if to test it on his tongue before he grinned. "A cute name for a feisty bipolar girl, yeah."

I grit my teeth slightly, but picked up my folder and took out a pen, "Now Mr. Deidara there'll be a few-"

"Ew...Don't call me that...Just call me Deidara."

"Okay..._**Deidara**_ there'll be a few questions I need to ask you." I said, as I wrote down his name at the top of one of the papers. "Where are you from?"

"Iwagakure." He answered compliantly.

"Hobbies?"

"Molding clay." He yawned.

"Fears?"

He paused, and I looked up from my folder to see him staring at the wall in deep thought, "None, yeah."

"You're lying." I accused knowingly. He only shrugged and I sighed. "Family?"

"None."

"You must have at least an aunt or-"

"None." He repeated with finality.

"What happened to them?"

"Only family was parents and they're dead, died in accident, yeah." By the tone of his voice it was obvious he was hiding something, but I decided to drop it for now.

"Um...Friends?"

"None."

"You have to have at least-"

"One and he died, yeah." He sighed and rolled over so he wasn't facing me. "I'm tired, can we end the questioning for today, yeah?"

There were tons of other questions I wanted to ask that weren't in the papers, but I pushed the curiosity away and nodded, "Sure, you go ahead and get some rest Deidara."

He wasn't that bad of a guy, it was obvious he was probably very lonely. He must think that he's jinxed and that's why the people he ends up caring about dies.

_Poor guy..._, I thought as I reached my hand out to open the door.

"Oh wait pinky, yeah." His voice suddenly said, making me stop to turn around to look at him questionably. Pinky?

He smirked, "Your bra is showing, yeah." I looked down and sure enough saw that the top button of my blouse was missing and showing the silky pink bra I was wearing. He winked, "That's sexy, yeah."

"Go die, asshole!" I shouted, blushing, as I stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind me.

* * *

Me: I'm back! Here's the first chapter to my new story, and I'll be getting to work on the first chapter to **I Hate My Big Sister** too!

Sakura: (looks around) Oh god...I'M the helper this time!?!

Me: Yup!

Sakura: Oh god kill me now...

Me: Oh don't be like that! You KNOW you like helping me with the afterthoughts!

Sakura: (repeatedly smashes head against wall)

Me: That's the spirit! Don't worry you guys, there'll be more epic Deidara cockiness and pervertedness soon to come!

Sakura: Please. (bang) Read. (bang) And. (bang) Review. (crash)

Me: ...You're paying for that... =.=


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2**

I tapped my pencil against the clipboard in my hand as I stared apprehensively at the door in front of me. Thinking back on the embarrassing situation that occurred yesterday stopped me from moving any closer to Deidara's room. I still couldn't believe I had stormed out and had called him an 'asshole'. What had I been thinking!? He's a deranged patient and I had deliberately called him an asshole!? Sure he had infuriated me, but that's no excuse!

_I need to apologize,_ I thought to myself as I continued to stare at the door, the heavy suit that usually hung from the hook now gone now that I knew he wasn't dangerous. Perverted yes, dangerous no.

Finally being able to summon enough courage, I reached out and grabbed the handle before turning it slowly and peeking my head inside. "Umm...Deidara?"

A heard a small 'Come in', and again slowly made my way inside before shutting the door shut behind me and looking around the room.

An automatic, "Boo!" erupted directly to the right side of my face causing me to draw the pencil and clipboard and let out a screech in fright. I turned my head to see Deidara only a foot away smirking his pretty little face off as I worked to catch my breath and slow down my pounding heart.

"Good morning my dear doctor, yeah." He smirked wider when I scrunched up my face after finally calming myself down.

"Y-You sit down right now!" I shouted, my voice still slightly high pitched from being scared half to death.

"Yes master." He bowed, grinning, before plopping himself down on the couch in the middle of the room.

This wasn't going right, I was supposed to be using this time to muster an apology. He, however, had to go and ruin the chance to get it over with!

"So doc, why'd it take you so long to enter my room? Were you THAT intimidated by my manliness, yeah?" He asked.

I took in a deep breath to calm myself down and then released it before finally answering, "No...I actually wanted to...apologize..." I muttered.

He raised an eyebrow, "Apologize? For what, yeah?" He stared at me curiously as I started to fidget and blush very slightly.

"I...um...It had been very rude of me to...uh...call you an asshole...So I apologize..." I shifted my gaze away from his only for my eyes to fall on him startled when he started to laugh. "W-What's so funny?!"

"You!" He shouted, clutching his sides as he laughed harder. When the laughter started to slow down, he wiped a tear from his eye, "You are just way to cute pinky, yeah."

I blushed, "C-Cute!? Stop making fun of me and let's hurry up and start with the physical..." I shook my head to rid of the heat on my cheeks before standing.

He rested his head on his hand and raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Did you say a physical? Are you the one giving me the physical pinky, yeah?"

I sighed, "Of course I am, now stand up so I can measure you're height." He stood up and faced me, a sly grin on his face as I pulled the measuring tape out of my uniform pocket. I handed him the top part of it, "Hold this at your head, please."

He complied and watched amused as I brought the measuring tape down to his feet and looked at the inches mark, "5'5''..." I said, aloud, as I stood up again and looked up only confirming our height difference.

He let go of the other end as I scribbled down the information on the clipboard, "Okay, next is weight."

"I weigh 112 pounds." He answered, still staring at the serious look on my face as I jotted the answer down. "Could I ask you for a measurement pinky, yeah?"

I looked up from the object in my hand and stared warily, "Um...Sure?"

He grinned, "Are you a C cup or a D, yeah?"

I felt my face go red in anger and embarrassment as I clenched my fists and my body shook. As if telling what was coming next, he quickly placed his hands protectively over his lower buddy.

However, protecting there didn't stop my hand from flying out and slapping him directly on the face. I glared at the red mark on his cheek before turning my head the other way with my nose held high in the air.

He grabbed the side of his face in pain and glared at me, "What the hell! You said I could ask, yeah!"

"That's personal and private information that is only on a need-to-know basis with myself!" I said, feeling my anger boil yet again.

"Ow...," He touched his cheek lightly again and winced. "You're not supposed to beat on your own patient, yeah!"

I froze, and glanced warily from the corner of my eye at him and felt the guilt yet again take over every thought in my mind. There I went again, hitting my patients because I didn't have the control to hold in my anger. What happened to the sweet me that had cared deeply for patients?

I turned to him again, the guilt evident on my face as I sighed, "Sorry..."

"You know that offer to apologize with your body is still up right, yeah?" He answered immediately only for my knee to fly up and hit him in the lower regions yet again. He fell to the floor and trembled in pain as I glared even harder. He managed to squeak out a laugh, "You sure are a violent doctor, yeah."

"And you sure are a perverted patient!" I retorted, sitting myself down on a small wooden stool that occupied every room in the hospital for doctors to relax.

After a few moments of kneeling on the ground, he finally managed to stand and sit on the couch across from me again, his face still contorted in pain.

I decided to screw trying to be a compassionate doctor for this guy, and crossed my leg over the other as I waited for the pain to disappear off his face.

When he finally managed to sit up properly he glared darkly at me, "That wasn't cute at all, yeah."

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry I don't fit your tastes."

He pouted, "I never said that...I just said that you're not cute right of as this moment, yeah."

"Okay I'm sorry, I really need to ask you this. What's with the 'yeah' at the end of most of your sentences?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

He shrugged, "I don't know, I did this as far back as I could remember." He tilted his head to the side slightly and looked up towards the ceiling in thought. His eyes went back to me at the sound of my pencil scribbling across paper, "What are you writing, yeah?"

"That you have a speech impediment."

He frowned, "Hey, I do NOT have a speech-"

I looked down at my watch and stood, silencing him, "Time for me to go check up on Hinata."

"Who's Hinata, yeah?" He asked, "Is she another one of your nut cases?"

I glared, "No! She's my FRIEND! Just because she's also one of my patients doesn't mean she's a nut case!" I stomped over to the door and walked out, locking the door behind me and then making my way down to the A wing.

As I made my way down, I stopped in my tracks at the sound of someone's voice, "Sakura, wait there for a second."

I looked behind myself only to see Sai, another one of the doctors who worked here, make his way over to me. I smiled and turned to face him, "Oh hello Sai, how're things going with the C wing?"

"Same as usual, now Sakura, Shizune wanted me to pass onto you Hinata's medication." He said, as he searched through his pocket and pulled out a few different colored tablets before placing them in my outstretched hand.

I nodded to him appreciatively, "Thanks..." I looked over to the way I had been heading and then at him again, "Want to walk with me?"

"Sure." He muttered, walking alongside me down to the A wing. "Oh, I heard that you were admitted to a patient in D wing, congratulations."

I sighed, "Yeah, but don't congratulate me..."

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, the problem is that I have no idea why he was even submitted here! He totally normal other than being a total pervert!"

"Has he done perverted things to you?" I noticed the slight hostility I heard in his voice but decided to ignore it as a friend being worried.

"No he just says perverted things to me...He's so aggravating though." I paused in front of Hinata's door and faced him. "Well anyway Sai, thanks for walking with me and hearing me out. I really appreciate it." I smiled warmly at him again.

Even though Sai had always been the quite type, during the first year I had managed to become great friends with him. He knew the me behind my usual calm and cool composure that I took up in front of others, and always gave me advice when I needed it.

"If your patient gives you anymore trouble Sakura, you can come to me." Sai said, a very small genuine smile on his face which he rarely ever gave anyone.

I nodded, waved, and made my way inside of the nicely furnished room. The hospital made sure to get better accommodations for the one's least likely to go nuts to break the expensive items.

"Hinata?" I asked as I made my way inside, shutting the door shut behind me so as not to let in any loud noises.

I looked over to see her crouched down in a corner shaking and made my way over to her slowly, "Hinata?" I asked softly.

She jumped slightly but raised her head to look at me and then smiled, "Oh...G-Good afternoon S-Sakura."

"Good afternoon," I laughed. "I'm glad at how much your stuttering has improved since two years ago!"

She nodded her head, "I-It's thanks to y-you." The smile slowly fell from her face, "B-But I heard that you w-were admitted t-to a D wing p-patient...A-Are things o-okay?"

I sighed, "As good as they could get." Hinata heard the stress in my voice and didn't push further onto the matter. "Oh I almost forgot," I said, slowly outstretching my hand towards her and displaying the pills. "Remember you don't have to take them from me, I could just place them down so you pick it up."

"N-No I'm going to t-try..." She muttered, slowly and very shakily reaching out her hand. She hovered over mine, her fingers itching towards the pills as her breathing started to shake. She lightly touched my palm with the tip of her fingers, her body now shaking much more. I watched patiently as she very gently brushed her fingers across my palm and pushed the pills onto her other hand. When the last one landed, she immediately withdrew both her hands and shut her eyes tightly while her breathing pattern heightened.

"Good job Hinata!" I exclaimed, looking at her proudly. "With the way things are going you'll be able to leave here in only a few months!"

She giggled quietly as I handed her a glass of water so she could swallow the pills. I watched her swallow them one at a time, and then took the glass away from her hands. "So how is everything going for you lately?"

"F-Fine, but...I really m-miss Neji..." She said sadly, looking at the floor.

When Hinata had been admitted to the hospital it had been by her cousin Neji whom she was very close too. He had been worried for her well being after she had suffered 3 heart attacks due to physical contact from a stranger, a loud crash that had sounded throughout the house, and at her father's birthday party.

I made a move to pat her head, but stopped myself just in time and smiled warmly at her instead, "It's okay Hinata, his visit will come shortly sometime in the near future."

She looked up at me, beginning cry, "D-Do you really t-think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

Me: Okay, okay, I know that most of you have probably been thinking, 'Where the HELL have you been!?!!?'

Sakura: I think they have a reason to ask, you haven't updated in a month...

Me: I know, I know! The reason for that, is that I've been REALLY sick!! I've been sick for a couple weeks, and because of that my story writing juices haven't been flowing correctly in my head! But, now that I'm all better, I made this in 3 days just for you guys!

Sakura: ...

Me: ...I deserve an applause!

Sakura: ...

Me: Anything?

Sakura: ...

Me: (sigh) Well here's the next chapter you guys! Can you guess why I put Sai down as a character? Kukuku~~

Sakura: I can't guess anything.

Me: Well if you can't tell by this first chapter why he'll be an important part of the story, you'll see in later chapters!

Sakura: So...What, we'll have to wait another month for the next chapter?

Me: Shut up! I was sick! I'm all better so I'll update sooner this time! Jeez! You have no appreciation for my hard work do you!?

Sakura: ...Nope. Now Please Read and Review.

Me: HEY!


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 6**

_**"No, Deidara stop! What're you doing!?! Please!! NO!! Why're you doing this all of a sudden!?! Deidara! Deidara-?!"**_

"Deidara? Deidara? Wake up, idiot!" I said, as I shook the blond's shoulder roughly. I had entered the room only a few minutes ago all prepared for some sort of attack only to find that he had fallen asleep on the couch. I yelped when his hand suddenly shot up, grabbed my wrist, and flipped me onto the couch so I was under him. I looked up startled only to see he was panting with a terrified look in his eyes as he looked down at me. I looked at him worriedly, "Hey...Are you okay?"

It seemed to take him a couple moments to realize who was under him before the small grin made its way on his face, "Oh good morning pinky, yeah."

I continued to stare, seeing the cold sweat that plastered his pale face, "Hey...Did something happen?"

He grinned wider, "Now what makes you say that? Shouldn't you be more worried about the situation you're in, yeah?" The grin turned into a smirk, "You're defenseless right now, yeah."

I pushed away the thought of what I had seen earlier and glared as the blush made its way, "I swear to god Deidara, if you do anything I'll-!"

He snickered, "You are just too cute pinky, yeah." He pushed himself up and off of me so that I could get up and stand. "By the way, you might want to fix your skirt...But it looks like you're wearing pink today, yeah!"

I looked down to see that the skirt part of my uniform had ridden up to show part of my underwear. He watched amused as my face went a dark shade of red as I fumbled to push the hem down and then glare at him.

"Now is there a reason why you've been absent for 3 days, yeah?" He asked with a slight pout, "It's been so boring without someone around to-"

"Sexually harass?"

"I was going to say play with, but...," He stared with a non-amused look. "Do you really think I'm sexually harassing you, yeah?"

"Of course!" I exclamied with an uplift of my arms, "What the hell else do you think you're doing!?!"

"...Proving a point?" He said, mostly asking himself instead of me. "It seems that way at least, yeah..."

I placed a hand on my hip and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "And what POINT exactly are you trying to prove? Hmm?"

He grinned, "A good one, yeah."

I twitched and glared, "Are you playing with me again?"

"Yup!" He crossed his left leg over the right one and held out his arms in a stuck-up prince-like way, "How ever did you notice, yeah?"

"You stupid-!" I started only to be interuppted by someone clearing their throat behind me. I turned and looked to see Shizune looking at me with a slightly dissapointed look.

"I see you seem to be having troubles with him...," Shizune started as she walked into the room. "Quite frankly Sakura, I'm a litte dissapointed that you can't seem to handle him..."

I gaped, not believing what my ears were hearing, "Wait...You don't...I'm not...You see he..." I fumbled to stop the flow of confusing words that escaped my mouth, and finally figured to just shut my mouth completely.

Years and years of working up to the point of gaining full respect and acknowledgment all for me to suddenly start at the beginning just because of the idiot? Had things really gotten this far?

I looked devastated at the ground. Was I going to get demoted back to the A wing where I found no challenge in healing patients?

"Angrophobia... Mastigophobia..." Shizune and I looked towards Deidara who stared unwaveringly at us. "I assume you know what those mean Shizune, yeah?"

She blinked, "Yes...Fear of being angry and fear of being punished..."

He slowly smiled, "And I assume if one were to make someone angry or to punish them, yelling and calling them names would be a correct way to make this occur am I correct, yeah?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Well then," He said, standing up and placing a hand on my tensed shoulder ignoring the confused stares I was giving him. "Wouldn't it be fairly wise of Dr. Haruno to try to find the many phobias that are out there that may set me, the patient who doesn't know his illness, off on a physco rampage, yeah?"

Shizune's eyes shifted around slightly, "U-Um..."

"SO, isn't it quite rude that you assumed that Dr. Haruno here to be slacking off and getting angry at her patients when she's a trained professional, yeah?" He raised an eyebrow and leaned his weight against me as she went pink in the cheeks.

"I-I see...," She turned to me with an embarrassed and apologetic look, "I apologize Sakura...I didn't know you were doing tests..."

"I...uh...," I mumbled confused as to how fast things were moving and how slow my brain was comprehending the situation.

"That'll be all Shizune, yeah." Deidara said with a swift motion of his hand to dismiss her. She glanced side to side nervously, nodded her head quickly, and then scurried out of the room with a large blush on her cheeks.

I continued to stand in silence my mouth hanging agape until Deidara eventually cleared his throat to grab my attention. I managed to blink, "How...what..."

"You're not very good at handling really stressful situations are you?" He sat back down on the couch and looked at me with a scrunched face, "If I hadn't helped you, you would've been in trouble, yeah."

I looked at him suspicously, finally gaining my senses back, "Why'd you help me?"

He pouted, "Are you thinking I had some ill intention behind what I did, yeah? How cruel..." I raised an eyebrow only making him snicker, "Pinky, you're the only one who can amuse me this much. If you were demoted who would ever entertain me everday, yeah?"

I sighed, "So in the end it was only for your self enjoyment..." Plopping down on the couch next to him, I looked at him from the corner of my eye, "So anyway, how did you know what those words meant?"

He thought long and hard before actually answering, "I don't know...I just made up some words and winged it when she gave the definition of them, yeah."

"Y-You can't be serious...," I said. He was obviously avoiding what I asked, so I decided to drop it for now.

He pouted, "How come I haven't recieved a thank you yet, yeah?"

I blinked, and then most likely surprised him when I smiled at him, "Thank you Deidara..." He stared at me, flustered, as I stood up and walked over to the door, turning to look at him again, still smiling. "Really, thanks a lot."

Even thought tomorrow had meant to be my day off, I decided to pay Deidara a little visit before heading back home. I opened his door slowly and peered in to check if he was sleeping, only to see him staring blankly at the floor.

I stepped in, "Deidara?" His eyes didn't waver and his body didn't flinch, and as I got closer to him I realized his breathing was slightly ragged. "Hey Deidara are you okay?!" I asked, rushing over to him as he finally snapped out of whatever trance he had been in.

He turned and grinned at me, his breathing still ragged and his face beaded with cold sweat. "Ah, morning Pinky, yeah!"

I frowned, "Are you okay...?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, yeah." He sat there silently for a second finally letting the grin slowly fall from his face, "I...Just had a nightmare is all..."

I leaned forward my attention fully on him, "What was it about?"

He glanced towards me and smiled slowly again, "You actually care, don't you, yeah?"

I glared, "Of course I care! This nightmare obviously frightened you a lot! And I'm starting to worry it's affecting you physically too..." My eyes softened, "Please tell me what it's about..."

He sighed, smiled, and then stood turning to smirk at me, "You're getting way to serious pinky! I was just kidding, yeah." He snickered.

I stared at him with a serious exspression on my face as I stood and faced him, "Well...When you're ready to tell me, I'll be here to listen..." I patted his shoulder as I walked passed him and made my way to the door again.

Another three days passed and I didn't visit the hospital, deciding to give Deidara some time to think to himself. When I finally felt he had enough time to think, I made my usual route to his room.

I opened his door slowly again and walked in again only to see him awake and smiling at me. I smiled back, "Hey Deidara." I walked over to him and then froze in shock. Now that I was closer to him, I could see that his skin was pale and that there was a dark flush to his cheeks.

"Hey Pinky, yeah..." He breathed.

"D-Did you have another nightmare...?" I asked, standing still where I was.

_**Why Deidara, why would you do this...?! Why...!?**_

"Nope, no nightmare's today, yeah!" He grinned, tightening his grip on the couch hard enough his knuckles turned white. He stood, and tried his hardest to hide the fact that he stumbled.

I was prepared and ready when he suddenly fell forward, and rushed to catch him before he made impact with the ground. I turned him slightly so his face looked up at mine, and placed my hand on his forehead.

_'He's running a high fever...'_ I thought, removing my hand from his face and placing his arm over my shoulders so that I could drag him to the bed.

He continued smiling as I pulled the sheets over to his chin, "I told you I'm fine, pinky, yeah..." I ignored him and ran out of the door, running back in with a cold, wet, towel in hand which I quickly placed over his forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me...," I asked as he shut his eyes and fell asleep immediatly. "Why didn't you tell me these nightmares were making you so sick...?"

I reached under the covers and pulled out his hand which I placed both of mine over. It was obvious to myself that I hadn't been putting enough effort into knowing more about Deidara. And, because of that, he continued to suffer without anyone's help.

What had I've been doing all this time? I needed to take my head out of the clouds and realize that he was a patient just like Hinata, and just like Hinata he needed the attention and nurturing of a loving doctor. Yelling and shouting and constantly hurting him physically was not how I would've treated Hinata or all the other patients before her!

I sighed when his body let out an intense shiver and tightened my grip on his hand.

_'No more joking around...,'_ I thought determined. I'm going to care for him like a loving doctor should care for his or her patient, and cure him of whatever is giving him the nightmares every night.

Even if it killed me, dammit.

* * *

Me: (collapses)

Sakura: Where have you been!?!? You lied about updating more frequently!

Me: (groans) It's not my faaaault!!! This year of school is so intense with work!! The homework sucks the energy to write out of me! I just promised one of my reader's that I'd update before the end of this week!

Sakura: (rolls eyes) You're lazy...

Me: ...

Sakura: ...? Hello? Usually you make some remark and then admit you are-And you fell asleep...

Me: ZzZzZzZz~~ (drools)

Sakura: (sighs) Well it's obvious this idiot won't be able to update very frequently, so try to bear with it you guys until things at her school calm down with the work, I guess...

Me: ZzZzZzZz~~

Sakura: (Sweatdrops) Please Read and Review...


End file.
